In the prior art a number of different sensor systems for detecting the surroundings are already known. Using said sensor systems it is possible for example to draw conclusions about the road conditions, to determine the distance to a vehicle ahead and also to detect the occurrence of hazardous situations. Likewise, the use of global satellite navigation systems in conjunction with digital map material in motor vehicles is known, for example for route guidance or even for warning the driver if he is approaching a tight turn at excessive speed. Finally, it is known to carry out autonomous interventions into the control of the vehicle for hazard prevention, in particular into the vehicle brake system, on the basis of the recorded environment sensor data and the digital map material.
In this context DE 10 2009 041 580 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a method for predictive warning of turns. According to DE 10 2009 041 580 A1, for this purpose a turn profile is detected by means of environment sensors such as, for example, radiation sensors or camera sensors, and is compared with a turn profile based on digital map information. A turn verification signal is produced from the comparison that gives the determined differences of the detected turn profile and the turn profile based on the map information. Depending on the turn verification signal, the position and the speed of the vehicle, a turn warning signal can be produced and output in order to warn the driver or to cause a deliberate deceleration of the vehicle by means of an intervention in the control of the vehicle.
A method for increasing driving safety or the comfort of a motor vehicle is known from EP 1 805 530 B1, which is incorporated by reference, with which data of a vehicle controller provided for controlling a safety enhancing function is logically combined with data of a navigation device or with cartographic data. The cartographic data are used here together with information about the current driving conditions detected by sensors directly or indirectly in the vehicle to determine a current hazard value. Depending on the hazard value, interventions in the function groups with safety enhancing functions can take place, wherein in particular a visual, audible or haptic warning is given to the driver of the vehicle in addition to or instead of the intervention.
In the unpublished DE 10 2012 212 616.3, which is incorporated by reference, a method for improving the driving stability is disclosed. If it is predicted that a critical driving situation is to be expected using route information based on digital map data and position data based on GPS data, in particular because of an approach at excessive speed to a turn ahead, then a braking intervention that is independent of the driver is triggered. The prediction is based in this case on information about the maximum usable coefficient of friction that is specified by the driver by means of a man-machine interface. Moreover, a required coefficient of friction is determined using one or more driving condition variables, the route information and the current position data. Said required coefficient of friction is provided to the driver together with information about the coefficient of friction to be anticipated.